MBC drabbles and things
by Andara Hailsfort
Summary: Drabbles I wrote for my friends in MBC. :3 Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

This was a request for a friend of mine in MBC, Marth, we call her... XD

MARTH

Frances slammed the door closed behind him as he left. Now, this may not make any sense, but his alternate, female, self had just kicked him out to keep what he assumed to be their child. He was pissed at her, that damn bitch had the nerve to choose some dumb kid over him! He threw his bag of stuff into his car, driving off, breaking past the speed limit by 20 miles per hour. He sped into the parking lot of the local bar, parking job rather shitty, and barged into the bar, plopping himself down on a stool. He looked around, the usual late-night havoc starting up, the time being a couple of hours after sundown. He scribbled his usual drink and shoved it over to the bar-tender.

Frances had his drink soon enough, downing about three of the large glasses of rum, leaving him drunk and high, seeing as he was also smoking. Let's face it, Frances didn't care if it was one of the worst ideas to drink and smoke at the same time, he does it anyways. He was about to get his car keys when he remembered the bars these days took them so people couldn't drive off drunk.

In his mental haze, he got up and walked out, leaving money on the counter and wandering about, looking for somewhere to stay, his feet taking him in the direction of the home he had just been booted from.

Frances went back to get his things from his ex, finding the locks changed.

"Dammit, bitch! Let me in! I need to get my shit out of this hellhole! "He yelled, pounding on the door.

He got no answer, and figured it would be best if he didn't see her, or that damn kid, again. Ever. He didn't want to even have anything to do with them! Yep, that' what he decided. His mind broke then, his initial hopes of just being able to fuck his girlfriend, his alternate self, without having to deal with the annoyance of children were thrown on the ground and shattered as he stormed off to get his car back from the bar.

He eventually ended up getting an apartment, which was good; despite the fact it reminded him of his old place. He kicked the wall as he approached his room, letting out an angry yell and flopping onto his bed, glaring at the chain of keys, one in specific. He eventually got up and tore the old key and scribbled out a note, attaching it to the piece of metal, and paying one last visit to that accursed house.

Frances impaled the key in the door and left, leaving the note for HER to read.

_Here, have your damn key back. I don't need it, you, or that thing you call a kid._

_Fuck you, Frances._


	2. Chapter 2

Something I wrote for my friend in MBC, Greenish~

GREEN

Italy smirked as he hung up the phone, that was a doctor he had run a test to see if Germany, HIS Doitsu, was related to that EVIL woman who stole him from the Italian. They'd had a CHILD together, even! But now was that child not only a main object of his great displeasure, but now, an abomination. He put on his usual cheerful mask and headed to Germany's house for a… Surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Green, being home alone with her and Germany's child while he was out working, and smiled at Italy.

"Hey there, Feliciano," She greeted, welcoming the Italian man in.

"Ve~ Hello there, Green~" Italy said, walking in and closing the door politely behind him, being casual while he held a knife behind his back.

"Mommy, mommy! Is uncle Italia here?" A little girl's voice chimed as it's host barreled down the hall and into Italy, clinging to his leg.

"Ve~ Hello little one~"

Green smiled and went to the kitchen, insisting Italy was thirsty and that she would get him a drink, being a good hostess.

To a VERY bad guest, might Italy smirk to the thought of, drawing the knife from behind his back and peeling the small child off of his leg. He put the tip of the blade to her thought, his gentile smile growing large and crooked with his twisted intentions.

"U-Uncle… What are y-you doing with that knife?!"

"Seeing if it's sharp enough to cut tomatoes for pasta sauce," Italy chuckled, driving the knife through the young girl's through and into the wall, pinning her there.

He stepped back and observed his work, watching as the girl writhed in pain, gasping and gargling for air, her lungs filling with blood instead, drowning her as Green brought back a couple of glasses of water.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The words split through the former mother's throat over the sound of breaking glass. She rushed forward and yanked the knife out of her Child, crouching of her dead, bloody mess of a daughter.

"She was an abomination anyways, ve~ you and Germany are siblings. That and she got in my way of getting to Doitsu. Just like you!" Italy explained in a twisted, cheerful voice.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING KILL MY DAUGHTER THAN HAVE THE DAMN NERVE TO TELL ME THAT, YOU BASTARD?" Green screeched.

Italy would have retorted, but he didn't have time to before a knife drove itself through his chest.

Germany came home to an eerily calm home and wife, no little girl greeted him with a hug, and he suspected Green's smile was fake.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to our daughter? And what's that odd smell?" Germany asked, concerned.

"… Yes, something happened. Italy dropped by. That smell is blood. You're my brother, our daughter's dead, Italy's bleeding out in the supply closet…"(I know I got your personality all fucking wrong there… x.x)

"… What?!" Germany shouted, looking confused and piss, though thankfully he was mostly confused instead of down right fucking mad.

"I even got to call a doctor he hired to confirm it. We're siblings…" Green said, smile broken.

"And HOW did you get in contact with this doctor?"

"Italy had the number in his pocket."

"And WHERE is he again?"

"In the closet…"

Germany was shown to the closet, where there were two bodies, one of his dead incest daughter, and the other of his mostly-dead former friend. He scowled and slammed the door shut when Italy smiled even more brokenly up at him, than Green had, and just kind of… Left. He left his scared wife and sister standing there all "Why the fuck did this have to happen..?"

YES I AM AWARE THAT THE ENDING SUCKS ASS. I didn't know how to cut it of… So I shoved it off a cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

For my friend SPlashy in MBC~

SPLASHY

Monster Monster

Monster Monster

Monster.

How Should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

Looking through the window.(X3)

Taylor(Also affectionately known as Tay) sighed as he watched Splashy go by outside in the school yard during warm-ups for gym as he was trapped in Math class. He was often seen as a monster for the odd green tint to his skin in school, so he usually lay slumped over his desk in the back of the class staring out the window.

His little whispers,

Love me, love me.

Thats all I ask for,

Love me, love me.

He battered his tiny fists to feel somthing,

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel somthing.

All Tay was aiming for in his so far sad life was some form of love that didn't come from his mother, Leaf. That's all he wanted, someone to love him, or a friend. Is that too much to ask? Yes. Apparently it is. He was constantly bullied, fighting back sometimes, trying to be able to make some sort of contact with someone that wasn't the end result of being sent to the office.

Monster.

How Should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

Looking through the window.(X2)

That night he caged her,

Bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer,

Then he stole her.

Violet wrists and then her ankles,

Silent Pain.

He wondered what it was like to love someone and be loved back romantically all the time. He eventually did snap.

One night, Tay had yanked Splash ino and Ally and tied her up, forcing her down into submission, receiving a few bruises before taping her mouth shut so she couldn't scream out for help/ When he did get her pinned in the position he wanted her, he ripped down her jeans, panties following suit, and raped her. Violently.

Monster.

How Should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

Looking through the window.

This rape ended up and Splashy bearing his child. He started to call himself a monster, too.

I will,

Hear their voices.

I'm a glass child.

I am Tay's regrets.

Monster.

How should I feel?

Turn the sheets down.

Murder ears with pillow lace.

There's bath tubs,

Full of glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene.

Their words tattooed in her veins, yeah

Monster. (monster)

How should I feel? (how should I feel)

Creatures lie here, (creatures lie here)

Looking through the window. (looking through the window, looking through the window)

This child, named Sanjuana(Juana for short) was told of the reason for her existence at the age of thirteen. She had promptly locked herself in the bathroom, sobbing. Her emotions had always been kind of delicate. She'd inherited her father's skin, gaining the same 'Monster" title as him, leaving her a loner, like he had been. She ripped down the towels and things, screaming as she buried her face in one.

She filled the bathtub, adding a dangerous amount of Kerosene to the water and thinking the drops as glow flies, pretty little dancing lights flittering around in now-murky water. She soaked in the solution until she died, her mother's words roaring in her head, seeming to make her blood burn… Or was that just the Kerosene?

Her last words written in the start of a song being…;

"Monster,

How should I feel?

Creatures lie here,

Looking through the window…"

HOPE YOU LIKED IT SPLASHY. OwO

MISTY

Misty sighed, upset with Eli, sitting down at her desk and starting to write out note to give to him. A complicated break-up-like thing of sorts.

"_Eli,_

_I wonder if you really know what love rally is besides the dictionary definition… What you've been told it means, instead of coming up with your own definition for it. I wonder if you even feel fear of losing me when you do stupid shit, like your heart is made out of cold iron instead of flesh, like it's supposed to be. Do you lie to me when you say that you love me? Do you calculate what you're supposed to do, trying to be perfect? I can tell, you know. We never have those relaxing conversations in the dark before we sleep anymore and it's like I'm sleeping all alone again._

_I know I have blood running ramped through my body, but I wonder if it's actually just wires taking place of veins and electricity in place of the red liquid that I have. I wonder if those wires lead to a computer instead of your brain, directing every action you make around me. You tell me that your memories are completely accurate on all of our moments together, recalling everything that I never remember happening, ever._

_I wonder if you just play through our relationship with… Rules. It's cruel, I tell you!_

_I can't take it anymore, Misty."_

She watched him read it later, seeing the tears spring into his eyes as he placed the paper down. She felt no remorse, regret, pity, sadness, sympathy, nothing, for him. That was how she felt, and he needed to know, dammit, and she knew he wasn't feeling the hurt that bad, anyways. She knew he could just put those feelings aside and move on right away, anyways, so those tears didn't matter to her, the sad look didn't matter. And she knew he would also act like they were never together later on, anyways. So fuck it.

Hope you liked it. XD I shoved the ending off a cliff… ABRUPT ENDINGS FTW.

Example; OH THE TEMPE MARCHING BAND IS MARCHING INTO DISNEYLAND- TRIPP~

*shot*


End file.
